God's Divine Power
|image=Screen Shot 2015-01-01 at 8.56.32 PM.png; Male Version |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=God's Divine Power |english tv=God's Divine Power |viz manga=God's Divine Power |game names=God's Divine Power |related jutsu=Lucifer's Demonic Power |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Divine Release(Kasumi12346) |jutsu type=Divine Release(Kasumi12346) |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yuri Kōdona |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Appearance In this form Yuri's clothing seemingly turns into a knee-length golden dress made of divine chakra. The cloak releases divine chakra in the form of golden flickering flames. Abilities The user is able to draw strength from divine release in order to increase their ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu abilities. It also increases their physical capabilities so that it's seven times greater then a normal human's physical capabilities. They are able to heal an ally almost completely just by touching them. In this stage they continually release a divine aura that can be used in the same way a senjutsu user would use the Frog Kata. Yuri can summon Celestial Beings to help her in a fight. Each Celestial Being represents a tragic event in Yuri's life and they have powers that represent that event. These beings can only be summoned a couple of times per Celestial Being a day because it takes a lot of chakra to summon them and they can only stay with Yuri for five minutes or less. There is one exception to this rule and that is the Third Celestial Being. That Celestial being disappears after it's finished it's task or when an hour has passed. (Which ever comes first) The counterpart of this ability is the ability given to users who use Lucifer's Demonic Power ability to summon beings that represent the seven deadly sins. The First Celestial Being This is Yuri's strongest Celestial Being by far. This Celestial Being is summoned when Yuri says as she forms the dragon hand seal: "Dimension and Energy, I summon you forth" The energy dragon can eat chakra and natural energy then fire it back at the opponent in the form of a blast that is a quarter of the power of a tailed beast bomb from Gyūki. The dimension dragon can transport an opponent to a dimension by swallowing the enemy or even a jutsu. It can fire a blast of energy that can travel through dimensions so that it can even hurt a Kamui user. Second Celestial Being The user forms the Horse hand seal and a black unicorn with a mane is made of Kagu-Tsuchi fire, a single crimson horn, and flames on it's joints appear in front of the hand seal. The unicorn This unicorn can fire blast of fire that is similar to the Flames of Naraku. However instead of mummifying the target it incinerates anything in it's path. The horn of this celestial being has the same effect has Heavenly Prison Fire Sword when it pierces an enemy. This celestial Being can run 100 mph and it is primarily used for travel. Third Celestial Being This Celestial Being is primarily used as a messenger or other odd jobs. With its 800 mph flight speed it can deliver messages very quickly. It does have ways to defend its self. For example: a poisonous bite that is similar to rattlesnake venom, its physical capabilities are 8 times stronger than a human's physical capability. Forth Celestial Being Fifth Celestial Being This is Yuri's most used Celestial Being. The user forms the tiger hand sign and extends their right arm, a lion with glowing red eyes and a body made out of pure lightning appears in front of their hand and charges straight ahead at 300 mph. Anything caught in its path receives a powerful electric shock while being trampled. By forming the tiger hand seal again Yuri can make it explode in a lightning explosion. Sixth Celestial Being God's Divine Chakra Once entering this form the user is able to use God's divine chakra. Yuri can shape this chakra to form weapons or normal items. For example: kunai's, Shurikens, swords, a wall, or even angelic wings that represent her angel form. She can use God's Divine chakra this way for 30 seconds every two minutes. Yuri can use this chakra in a similar way Amaya Uzumaki can use Dark Chakra to preform the technique Mind Trick: Dark Chakra.